1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to: a lighting device which supplies current to a solid-state light-emitting element; a luminaire including the lighting device; and a lighting system.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a conventional method for performing color control and dimming in a lighting system including solid-state light emitting elements such as light emitting diodes (LEDs) as a light source (for example, see Patent Literature (PTL) 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-134001). In the conventional method, a plurality of solid-state light emitting elements which emit different colors are combined to perform color control and dimming according to an external dimming signal.
PTL 1 discloses an LED driving device used in combination with a phase-control dimmer, and a method for controlling the amount of light and the color of light output from a load LED in coordination with each other, according to the conduction angle of the waveform output from the phase-control dimmer.